


Be a Good Example

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto Wilbur Soot, Being a Older Sibling sucks, Being the oldest is a curse sometimes lol, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Give him Therapy, Oldest Sibling Wilbur Soot, Trauma, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, no beta we die like they/she enbys, none of this would have happened if he just got therapy, when you can project onto fictional characters, who needs a therapist, 💫Projecting💫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Wilbur needs a fucking nap(I do too)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 310





	Be a Good Example

**Author's Note:**

> I love projecting  
> this starts when wilbur is around 12 ish, techno is around 9, and tommy is like, 5  
> then wilbur is 14  
> then 10  
> then 16  
> then dream smp time babyyyy  
> (Me, making a non TommyInnit centric fic??? unrealistic)  
> The discord, watching me rant about this idea and how I'm rlly just projecting had two moods, it was literally a toss up between  
> "Mood, we rlly do be livin the same life"  
> and  
> "oh that kinda sucks ngl, but cant relate am younger"  
> (i am not in anyway trashing on problems younger siblings face, i just simply am oldest and vibe with that, also here's a possible explanation for why your older sibling can be so fucking bossy lol)

Wilbur would do anything for his younger siblings, and he means that.

He just wishes he wouldn't have to.  
_____

Wilbur sighed as he looked at the clock on the furnace, Phil was getting home late again it seemed. Phil was always taking multiple jobs to make sure he and his brothers could have as good of a childhood as possible, but he wishes the jobs weren't so dangerous.

Phil was a survivalist first and foremost, he would take jobs that went against the odds and return. Wilbur admired him so much, but, it would be nice if he could have a little help. His face falls when he hears crying coming from Tommy's room.

He makes his way up the stairs as quick as he possibly could. His hand twisted the doorknob and he pushed it in. He took loud and steady steps towards his little brother's bed. The youngest was curled up in his bed sobbing. Wilbur's face twisted in sympathy, he rushed forward and brought his sibling into a hug.

He ran his hands through his brother's hair. "Shhh, Toms its okay, I'm here for you." He kept whispering soothing words into the dark until Tommy calmed down. He felt his heart break as his little brother looked up at him with big wide eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Wilbur, you promise you'll always be here for me, right?" Wilbur pulled his brother back into his chest and rubbed circles into his shoulders comfortingly.

"I'll always be here for you, I promise." It was times like these he disliked his father, the man leaving him to care for his siblings emotionally when he was only 12, but he was busy and it was Wilbur's job to be the good example.  
_____

Wilbur hated it when his brothers didn't listen to him, he understands that he seemed bossy at times, he did! But, Phil always said that if anything were to happen to him it would just be Wilbur and his brothers, so he waould be in charge. 

He's told a lot by Phil that because he's younger he has no idea what he's talking about. He had once approached the man on one of the rare days he was home in the afternoon and told him he thought something was wrong with him. His father had laughed him off and told him that he was "Perfect the way he is." 

It made him want to scream, that wasn't what he ment! But when he tried elaborating Phil told him he didn't have any idea what he was talking about, after all, he was only 13.

So that meant that the older someone is the smarter they are. So if that was true why didn't Tommy and Techno listen to him like he listened to Phil?  
_____

Wilbur shushed Techno as he whined when he placed the antiseptic on his wounds. Techno was playing with his training swords and had falled on the gravel, giving him scratches all over his arms and some on his knees. 

He began to put neosporin on the bandaids before placing them on his wounds. He smiled at him and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead, making him giggle.

"All better kiddo!" He threw in a wink as he ruffled the pink hair of his brother. He realized that he should probably ask if Techno wanted it cut soon, it was getting long.

His smile dropped as Techno ran off. He sunk onto the couch where his brother was sitting before. He breathed in deeply, trying to get his heart beat under control. He was so scared when he heard his brother calling for help in a frightened voice.  
_____

He stared at his brother who was hitting the tree with a new stone sword, a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Techno?" He called out warily, barley able to keep the shake out of his voice. 

His brother turned his head towards him, his small ponytail swinging over his shoulder at the quick motion.

"Yeah Wilbur?" His voice was tired and annoyed, Wilbur stiffened at the tone.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here for you." Techno's shoulders slumped and he opened his mouth before closing it.

"I'm fine Wilbur, thanks for asking." 

He watched blankly as his brother walked back into the house. He cracked his fingers mindlessly, was he doing something wrong? Something that made his little brother not want to talk to him? Did he hate him? Phil would be disappointed he failed in being there for his brothers.  
_____

Wilbur knocked warily on Techno's door, making the sign on it swing lazily before slowing to a stop. He brought his hand up to his chin and pushed his head to both sides, making it crack, as he waited.

He brought his hands down to tap his palm when the door opened, allowing him to see a glaring Technoblade.

"Wilbur." He smiled warmly at his brother, getting a bland look in return.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked, bringing his hands behind his back so he could fidget with more visible movements. He stilled once a glare was sent his way.

"I'm not hungry." He watched the sign swing back and forth wildly as the door closed on his face. He stumbled backwards till he lightly hit the wall and sunk down. He tilted his head back and choked back his sobs.

What in the world did he do to make Techno mad at him? He must have messed up somewhere, or else Techno wouldn't be mad at him. He took a shaky breath and pushed all the bad emotions in a box, like he did with the rest.

He stood up and began walking to Tommy's room to aks what he wants, he had to find a way to make it up to Techno.  
_____

He stared blankly at the pale body of his brother. Blood was slowly staining the bandages wrapped around his torso and the blond hair drapped around his head like a halo.

Dread clawed its way up his throat. He had failed his brother. Phil would be so mad.  
_____

He watched from the tower as Schlatt ruffled Tubbo's hair before starting his speech to announce the festival. It looked so much like the actions he would see fathers do to their children in the markets that he had to do a double take.

Had Phil ever done that to him?  
______

He felt like screaming or crying, maybe both, as his little brother's horrified eyes looked up at him. He didn't know why, but he kept pushing him. He called them both villains, told him he would never be President, and told him Tubbo was a traitor.

He felt like laughing when that was what got a reaction. He really was a horrible example, wasn't he?  
_____

He traced his hands across the doorway to his own final control room with awe filled motions.

Tears built up in his eyes as he walked down the hallway, a grin stretching across his face. He would finally get a break. He ran his hands gently over the button, the smile growing wider as he did so.

"Wilbur."

The smile on his face stilled and he swiftly spun around to see his father leaning against the doorway of his final control room, wings drapped behind him.

"Phil." His voice was quiet and cracked halfway through the word.

His father walked closer and began to talk to him, but he just blocked it out, responding with answers that made sense to the parts of the questions he still heard. His father's face looked to much like when he would get a lecture, he learned it was better to blank out and he would get the jist of the lecture after he sifted through what he could remember.

"-on it back Wil." He clenched his fists and the fog cleared from his mind.

"Phil I'm always so close to pressing this button!" He screeched. His father stepped towards him, but he kept going. "Have you heard of Eret?" He got a hesitant nod, his father slowly making his way towards him. "He had a saying Phil, It was never ment to be." His father's eyes widened and he abandoned his slow steps for running towards him with a hand outstretched. 

Wilbur slammed his fist onto the button, a hissing noise filling the room. He grinned as his father collided with him, wrapping his wings around the both of them as the explosions he caused began to start.

Light began to stream through the massive hole in the wall. Wilbur looked out at the crator and momentarily paused fighting. A cackle began to make its way through his throat and he let it free. He stood shakily and wrapped his arms around himself.

"My L'manburg Phil." His words, which had started as a whisper, rose to a yell. "My L'manburg! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished!" His smile was sharp and wide as he threw his arms out. He looked down at his father who had yet to get up and was looking at him with horror.

"Wil, what did you-!" His words were halted as he tossed a sword in front of him.

"Kill me Phil." His words were soft and carefree, a matching smile that bore those descriptions beginning to appear on his face as he stared at his father.

His father gripped the sword tightly and stood up, but he didn't try to stab him. Wilbur frowned as he looked at his father.

"You're my Son!" Phil yelled. His frown turned into a glare as he bared his teeth at the man.

"They want you to kill me Phil! I want you to kill me!"', tears began to appear at the corners of his eyes, making his sight slightly blury, "So kill me! Give me a break for once! Let me rest, give me this one good thing. You be the good example for your children for once, you kill the villain, instead of making me do it all by myself!"

He watched his father's eyes widen in suprise that swiftly turned to realization.

"Kill me!" He screamed, his fists shaking at his sides.

His father sighed and stepped towards him. He closed his eyes, ready for death. He stilled when he was brought into a hug. He slumped into the hold, even if he was taller then the man. He coughed on blood as he felt the sword go through his stomach. a soft laugh bubbled past his lips as his vision began to fade. He felt his father run his hands through his hair and was reminded of all the times he had to comfort Tommy at night.

"Good night Wilbur." His father murmured.

"G'Night." He slurred out before his eyes closed. He smiled, he would finally get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! as a older sibling whenever my younger sibling is mad at me i want to s c r e a m because that middle schoolers approval literally holds all the power over me. and yes, i changed some of the words said, i care not for canon unless it gives me angst. canon is my bitch.(ha ha it would be so neat if u commented)


End file.
